


Never Name Them

by Saeirin



Category: Leverage
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saeirin/pseuds/Saeirin
Summary: Eliot never uses their names, not in front of the team. "Nurse" and "Model" and "Flight Attendant" are so much simpler.





	

It wasn’t that Eliot didn’t know their names. It’s just it was sometimes easier to pretend otherwise. Eliot always learned the names of his seductions--it was simply good manners. But he was a private man, and he knew that telling the team about Gabriel, the most beautiful man he’d ever fucked, or about the many charms of Peter, would be more complicated and invasive than he cared to host. His rules were simple: No names, no pronouns. Let the team make their assumptions about his nurses and flight attendants, and take care they only ever saw the women. It was easier that way.

It’s not like Eliot thought they’d disdain him. Nate would offer him a drink, Sophie would corner him for a chat about feelings, and Hardison would stumble all over himself trying to prove exactly how okay with it he was. Parker...well, who knew with Parker. She probably didn’t know the difference, didn’t know that men like him weren’t supposed to be anything but straight as a rail. But Eliot had years of hiding behind him. Old habits die hard and all. Small town upbringing and a military career taught him early what a man could tell the world and what he couldn’t. Maybe he'll tell them one day, start with Parker, see what she says. He’s shared the rest of his heart with this team, maybe he even could share that.


End file.
